2015–16 Arsenal F.C. season
Arsène Wenger | final_position = 2nd | highest_position = 3rd | lowest_position = 20th | points = 71 | goals_for = 65 | goals_against = 36 | goals_difference = +29 | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Sixth round'' | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = ''Fourth round'' | cup3 = FA Community Shield | cup_placement3 = [[2015 FA Community Shield|'Winners']] (v Chelsea 1-0) | cup4 = UEFA Champions League | cup_placement4 = ''Round of 16'' | matches_played = | league_topscorer = Olivier Giroud (16 goals) | biggest_home_win = Arsenal 2–0 Stoke City | biggest_away_win = 2-1 vs Crystal Palace (16 Aug 2015) | biggest_home_attendance = 60,080 vs Liverpool (24 Aug 2015) | biggest_away_attendance = 50,388 vs Newcastle United (29 Aug 2015) | prev_season = 2014–15 | next_season = 2016–17 }} The 2015–16 season is Arsenal's 24th season in the Premier League and 96th consecutive season in the top flight of English football. The club enters the season as the FA Cup holders, and will participate in the Premier League, FA Cup, League Cup, Community Shield and the UEFA Champions League. The season covers the period from 1 July 2015 to 30 June 2016. Squad information |nb=POL |n=1 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2007 |a=181 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS |notes=On loan to AS Roma }} |nb=FRA |n=2 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=16 |g=1|e=undisclosed |f=£12.0M }} |nb=ENG |n=3 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2007 |a=182 |g=5 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=GER|n=4 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=174 |g=8 |e=undisclosed |f=£8.0M }} |nb=BRA|n=5 |pos=DF |eu=n |age= |s=2015 |a=11 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=£11.3M |tw=w }} |nb=FRA|n=6 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2010 |a=209 |g=16 |e=undisclosed |f=£8.5M }} |nb=CZE |n=7 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2006 |a=245 |g=28 |e=undisclosed |f=£6.8M }} |nb=ESP |n=8 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=140 |g=16 |e=2016 |f=£10.0M }} |nb=ENG |n=10 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2008 |a=154 |g=12 |e=2018 |f=YS }} |nb=GER |n=11 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=77 |g=12 |e=undisclosed |f=£42.5M }} |nb=FRA |n=12 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=140 |g=60 |e=undisclosed |f=£12.8M }} |nb=COL |n=13 |pos=GK |eu=n |age= |s=2014 |a=23 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=£3.2M }} |nb=ENG |n=14 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2006 |a=307 |g=77 |e=2019 |f=£9.0M |tw=w }} |nb=ENG |n=15 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=122 |g=13 |e=undisclosed |f=£12.0M }} |nb=WAL |n=16 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2008 |a=231 |g=37 |e=undisclosed |f=£4.8M }} |nb=CHI |n=17 |pos=FW |eu=n |age= |s=2014 |a=57 |g=25 |e=undisclosed |f=£30.0M }} |nb=ESP |n=18 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=92 |g=2 |e=undisclosed |f=£8.5M |tw=w }} |nb=ESP |n=19 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=154 |g=27 |e=undisclosed |f=£12.0M }} |nb=FRA |n=20 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=222 |g=11 |e=undisclosed |f=Free }} |nb=ENG |n=21 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=37 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=£16.0m }} |nb=FRA |n= 22 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=20 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=Free |notes=On loan to Ajax }} |nb=ENG |n=23 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=34 |g=8 |e=2019 |f=£16.0M }} |nb=ESP |n=24 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=34 |g=2 |e=undisclosed |f=YS}} |nb=ENG |n=25 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=57 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=£1.0M |notes=On loan to West Ham United }} |nb=ARG |n=26 |pos=GK |eu=n |age= |s=2010 |a=8 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS |notes=On loan to Wolverhampton Wanderers }} |nb=GER |n=27 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=19 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=YS |notes=On loan to West Bromwich Albion }} |nb=CRI |n=28 |pos=FW |eu=n |age= |s=2011 |a=10 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=£0.9M }} |nb=ENG |n=32 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=9 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS |notes=On loan to Hull City }} |nb=CZE |n=33 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2015 |a=6 |g=0 |e=2019 |f=£10M }} |nb=FRA |n=34 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2008 |a=79 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=USA |n=35 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=2 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS |notes=On loan to Rangers}} |nb=POL |n=37 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2015 |a=0 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=£2.5M |tw=w }} |nb=ENG |n=41 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=2 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS |notes=On loan to Hull City }} Kit Supplier: Puma / Sponsor: Fly Emirates Pre-season Arsenal started the 2015–16 season retaining Puma as their kit supplier and Emirates as their shirt sponsor. In July, they went on a preseason tour to Asia. During this, they participated in the Premier League Asia Trophy in Singapore along with fellow Premier League sides Everton and Stoke City as well as a Singapore Selection XI. Following this tournament, Arsenal will then play in their traditional yearly Emirates Cup tournament at the Emirates Stadium with Olympique Lyonnais, Villarreal and VfL Wolfsburg also participating. The match against Wolfsburg marks the return of former Arsenal striker Nicklas Bendtner, who made his first return to the Emirates Stadium with Wolfsburg. Pre-season matches Wilshere |location = Kallang, Singapore |stadium = National Stadium, Singapore |attendance = |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Walcott Cazorla Özil |location = Kallang, Singapore |stadium = National Stadium, Singapore |attendance = |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Oxlade-Chamberlain Iwobi Ramsey Özil Cazorla |goals2 = |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = |referee = |result = W }} Competitions Overall Overview Category:Arsenal F.C. Category:2015–16 Club seasons Category:2015–16 English Club seasons